Earth's new home
by Great Saiyan Man
Summary: Gohan has a weird dream........
1. Default Chapter Title

Earth's New Home  
  
Chapter 1 Gohan's Dream  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day at Goku's when he and Gohan were training in the backyard.   
Gohan shot a kamehameha a t his dad, then Goku shot a bigger kamehameha that went right through   
Gohan's. Gohan tried to block it but it was to powerful and then BAM! It hit him. He flew   
backwards and went right through the mountain and came out the other side. He shook it off and   
flew at Goku with blinding speed and punched him right in his jaw.  
"That hurt, Gohan." Goku said with a smirk on his face.  
"Really! Wow I really hurt you. I didn't hurt you bad, right?" Gohan asked.  
"No, you didn't hurt me bad," Goku said with a slight laugh. "So, do you want to go on?"  
A voice came from the house, "Oh no you won't. Gohan, you have to get on with your   
studies young man." Chi-Chi said angry. "Goku I told you not to have him fight before he does  
his studies!"  
"I'm sorry Chi-Chi. I wanted to have fun with him." Goku said apologetically.  
"Ah mom do I have to study?" Gohan whined.  
"Yes you do. Now get inside and study." Chi-Chi said.  
"But mom..." Gohan started.  
"No excuses. Now go!" Chi-Chi demanded.  
Gohan left muttering something under his breath then slammed the door shut. "I can't   
believe mom is making me study," he thought. When he got to his room, he started to daydream...  
..."Hurry up Gohan," Trunks said. "We need to hurry up and get to my house for dinner.   
"OK lets fly a little faster" Gohan screamed. Then out of nowhere a giant blast of ki fit Gohan   
in the back. He went flying to the ground. There was a strange yet familiar laugh. It was   
Freeza laughing. "I thought Goku killed you!" Trunks yelled. "Well, shows what you know, now   
you and his son will DIE!" Freeza laughed. and then his face dropped as Gohan floated back up  
with golden hair and green eyes staring at Freeza. "No you will die!" Gohan screamed with rage.  
Then he shot a kamehameha at Freeza which hit him dead on. Gohan flew and started beating the   
crap out of Freeza. 'What? This can't be. How did you become a super saiyan?" Freeza cried in  
terror. He tried to fly away but Gohan was too quick and kicked him swiftly in his jaw. Then   
screamed masenko and Freeza was lying on the ground not moving. "Crap kid you beat me good but   
I will still kill you then he shot the last energy that hit Gohan...  
"Gohan are you studying?" his mom asked.  
"Huh," Gohan said startled. "Oh yeah mom." Gohan wondered what that dream meant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 The Dream Becomes Reality   
  
  
"Dad! Dad!" Gohan screamed.   
Goku came running into his room with Chi-Chi. "What is it Gohan," they both said at the same time.   
"I had a really bad dream," Gohan sobbed.   
"That's his third one this weak," Chi-Chi said to Goku.   
"I know Chi-Chi." Goku replied." Gohan, don't worry it was just a dream. I know it was scary but it's not real. Can you go back to sleep?" Goku asked with concern.   
"It was real! I know it is." Gohan cried.   
"What was it," Chi-Chi and Goku both asked at the same time.   
"I know it sounds weird, but I think Freeza is coming to kill me or you daddy." with that Gohan started to cry uncontrollably.   
"What! Freeza! I killed him remember Gohan you were there until you were wished back to earth." Goku screamed.   
"I know daddy but I have been having dreams that Trunks and I are going to his house for the night and he hit me with a shot to the back. Then he attacked Trunks, but I went ssj and killed him. The only thing is, he always gets a shot off at me then I wake up." Gohan told his concerned parents.   
"Come in and lay with us," Chi-Chi told Gohan.   
"Ok," Gohan replied then ran into his parent's room.   
"What should we do," Chi-Chi asked Goku.   
"I don't know," Goku said looking into his room at his son,   
****ONE WEEK LATER****   
"Goku" Chi-Chi called to her husband." How do you think Gohan is doing? I mean his dreams have stopped."   
"I know Chi-Chi. His dreams have stopped, but I am still worried. I destroyed Freeza. I hope that the dream doesn't mean anything." Goku said with a deep worried look on his face.   
"Goku, do you think we should get him counseling or something?" Chi-Chi asked. "No, he should be fine. We will wait and see." He replied with a questionable look on his face.   
****TWO YEARS LATER****   
Gohan's dreams have stopped and everything is fine and well until...   
"Hey Trunks. Do you wanna spar or something. Although I'll kick your butt since I am a super saiyan and all." Gohan said with a huge smile on his face.   
"Oh is that right huh? You are a super saiyan. WOW! I am so scared of you Gohan. I have a few knew moves that will beat you in one second." Trunks replied sarcastically.   
"Well, then lets go. So, where do you wanna do this at?" he asked.   
"How about I kick the crap out of you on umm. I know! Follow me." Trunks said then took off.   
Gohan caught up to Trunks and asked," Where are we going?"   
"Here!" he screamed. Then he flew down to the ground. He started to power up and Gohan did the same.   
"We go at it for one hour then we will go to my house and eat." Trunks yelled.   
"Ok. Lets go!" Gohan screamed back.   
With that Gohan flew at Trunks and punched him in his jaw. Then Trunks hit Gohan in the stomach then shot a blast of ki at Gohan, which he easily blocked. Gohan shot a ki at Trunks, which hit him in his back. Then Trunks yelled "KAMEHAMEHA" and then shot it at Gohan. Gohan used his barrier technique. The kamehameha was vaporized in his barrier. Gohan then flew at Trunks and hit him with a fast kick to the gut. Then hit him over the head. Trunks fell to the ground but landed on his feet. He yelled "solar flair". Gohan was blinded and by the time he was able to see again Trunks was shooting a double tsuihikidan at him. He blocked one but the other hit him. He flew through the mountain then flew back and did a series of punches and kicks on Trunks that landed at least half of them. He flew back and just floated there.   
"What? Why did you stop?" Trunks asked.   
"Oh, I was just wondering when you are going to use that new move of yours. Well, when you do I have got my own move for you. So, lets get started we've only got 15 minutes left." Gohan said.   
"Ok. Then we will go to my house to eat." Then they started to fight again.   
After about ten minutes Trunks blasted Gohan with a huge kamehameha. He started to charge up some ki in his hand. Gohan thought to himself "this must be his new move." Then he began to split into four parts with the energy still in his hands. When all four parts were complete they flew and surrounded Gohan. In this time Gohan was gathering energy for his attack. They both finished at about the same time. And then all four Trunks shot a beam from both index fingers. Gohan started to shot homing energy balls at each of the Trunks and at a couple of the beams. Then there was a huge explosion. After all of the smoke cleared there was one Trunks who was all battered up and Gohan who was also messed up.   
"WOW!" they both said at the same time.   
"Trunks. That is a great move." Gohan said in pain.   
"Yours too. I mean I thought I would really get you good. What do you call that move?" Trunks asked in amazement.   
"I don't know yet. I was thinking about calling it the homing kamehameha, but that name sucks so I don't know. What do you call yours?" he asked.   
"I think I'll call it the 8x Dodonpa. So lets go to your house real quick and get your stuff then go to my house to eat." Trunks said as he took off.   
When they got to Gohan's house his mom started in right away about how he messed up his cloths and didn't study enough.   
"Alright mom. I'm sorry. Can I go to Trunks house to eat and stay the night there?" he pleaded.   
"Fine. Have fun and be careful." She said as she kissed his head.   
"Lets go Trunks." Gohan ordered.   
"Ok we'll go." Trunks replied. "Bye Goku bye Chi-Chi."   
Then they took off headed for Trunks house. On the way Gohan had a thought he was here before, but he just shook it off.   
"Hurry up Gohan," Trunks said. "We need to hurry up and get to my house for dinner."   
"Huh?" Gohan was startled by Trunks question. "Oh, ok lets go.  
"Then a giant blast of ki hit Gohan. Trunks looked up and he was staring at Freeza.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3 Prelude to the Battle   
  
  
"Freeza. What are you doing here? Goku killed you." Trunks screamed in rage.   
"Well monkey boy, I have a little score to settle with him. So, I will finish you and his son off. NOW DIE!!!!!!" With this Freeza began to power up. "My power!? It has never been this high, it feels so good." He screamed as he powered up. A tiny ball of energy began to form in his hand.   
"Gohan, are you all right?" Trunks asked.   
His only answer was Gohan floating up in the air with blond hair and green eyes.   
"Freeza!! How dare you hit me while my back is turned!" Gohan screamed.   
"What you are a super saiyan!?" He screamed in terror." I am getting the hell out of here." With that he took off." Wait? What am I doing? I am more powerful than that little kid." He scolded himself for being so pathetic.   
"Trunks are you ok." Gohan asked with a stern voice.   
"Yeah I'm fine. I thought your dad killed him." Trunks asked.   
"I did to."   
"Gohan, lets go get him." Trunks pleaded   
"NO! we have to get my dad. I had these dreams two years ago that this would happen. If I chase him he will kill me then he will destroy the earth." Gohan explained.   
"Oh. Well, then lets go get your dad.'' Then they both took off for Gohan's house.   
"Dad! Mom!" Gohan screamed.   
"What is it? Chi-Chi asked.   
"He's here. He's here. Where's dad at?" he screamed.   
"Don't talk to me like that. Who do you think you are young man. You will" Chi-Chi started.   
"Oh mom shut up. I need to find dad. NOW!" Gohan told his mom.   
"Don't talk to me like that. It is that damn Vejita who influenced you. I swear." She said with disappointment.   
At this point Goku walked in carrying some fish. "Hi honey." Goku said. "What's wrong?" he asked.   
"Oh nothing except your son told me to shut up." Chi-Chi explained.   
"What! Gohan how many times have I told.." Goku started.   
Gohan started talking fast, "Dad shut up and listen. Freeza is back. Those dreams I had two years ago, remember. It has come true."   
"What! How did he get back? I killed him, I know I did. Where did you see him at, Gohan?" he asked.   
"On the way to Trunks house. I think he is more powerful than ever." He explained. "You see dad, he saw me as a super saiyan and got scared and took off. I felt his energy and I don't think he knows how powerful he is yet. I am afraid that he is stronger than a super saiyan."   
"Let's go get Vejita. Quickly, we need to get the others also. Bye Chi-Chi, come on Trunks, Gohan." Goku said.   
"Wait Goku, Gohan. Don't leave me again." She tried hard not to cry as they left her.   
Trunks went to go get his dad, while Goku and Gohan went to master Roshi's island to get Yamcha, Tien, Chau-su, and Krillin.   
"Dad! Where are you at?" Trunks looked around frantically.   
"What Trunks? What, no hello to your mom." Bulma asked.   
"Where is dad at. Freeza is back." Trunks started, but as soon as he said Freeza Bulma fainted.   
"What the hell do you want Trunks? Look what you did to your mother. This better be good." Vejita said with resent in his voice.   
"Um well dad Freeza is back." Trunks started." He attacked Gohan and I while we were on our way here."   
"What that dirt bag hit my son! That bastard will die."   
"Dad he is stronger than a super saiyan." Trunks told his father. "Lets go we are going to meat up with Goku and the others."   
At this point all of the gang are on Roshi's island.   
"Kakarot."   
"Oh hi Vejita" Goku said with glee. "So, I say we attack Freeza before he realizes his true power.''   
"Ok Kakarot."   
"Well let's go kill Freeza again." Krillin started.   
"Well, you don't have to go to far to find me. HAHA!" Freeza laughed.   
"Oh my god its Freeza." Yamcha yelled.   
"Well, at least I'm recognized." Freeza began. "So, Vejita I guess I will kill all of the saiyans at once."   
"Shut up Freeza. You hit my son and now you will die!" Goku screamed as he went super saiyan.   
Gohan went super saiyan and so did Vejita. Then they all attacked at once.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4 The Battle Begins   
  
  
Gohan flew at Freeza and then blasted him with a kamehameha. Freeza blocked then punched Gohan in his stomach. He threw Gohan into his dad, then blasted them. Trunks went super saiyan and attack Freeza with his dad. They started to punch and kick when Freeza started to glow. "Dad what is he doing?" Trunks asked.   
"I don't know son." Vejita said with interest.   
Look at those apes Freeza thought to himself. They are just letting me power up like this. I am almost at 25%. That is more than enough to beat these fools. At 25% I am at least 5 times stronger than I was on Namek. I will show Goku and all of his puny friends. Then I will destroy Earth!   
"Dad!" Gohan screamed. "I think he is powering up. We need to attack him."   
"Yeah Goku. We shouldn't let him power up." Krillin said.   
"I agree." Tien and Chau-su agreed.   
"Well, what do you think Yamcha?" Goku asked.   
"We should attack." He replied.   
"Ok then that settles it. We will attack on the count of three. Ready? One, two, THREE! GO!" he screamed.   
Yamcha flew at Freeza and started to kick him in his gut. Freeza easily blocked them then he gave him a swift kick to the head. Yamcha fell to the ground unconscious.   
"AH. Is that all you've got little wimp. Who wants to die next? Haha." Freeza laughed.   
"Try this on." Tien yelled.   
"You have to face me too." Chau-su added.   
Chau-su caught up to Tien and passed him. He attacked Freeza first and hit him in the head. Freeza just laughed at him. Tien yelled multi-form and began to divide until there were ten of him. Each had a power level of 150,000. Then all of them attacked. While Tien was doing this Chau-su was getting the shit beat out of him by Freeza. Then Gohan came in and hit Freeza in the head and shot him with a kamehameha. Freeza started to sense that with everyone attacking him at once he would surely lose so he decided to power up to 45%. He yelled solar flare and took off to power up.   
Wow. He thought to himself that move really works. He found a nice little mountain to hide behind to power up.   
"Where did he go?!" Vejita screamed. "I'll kill that bastard. I can't see."   
"Dad!" Gohan screamed searching for his dad. "Where are you?"   
"I'm right here." He said calmly.   
"Where did he learn that move?" Krillin asked.   
"I think I taught him that while we were on Namek. That isn't important though. The real question is how did he get back?" Goku smirked.   
"I don't care how that asshole got back." Vejita screamed. "All I know is how he is going to die."   
"Vejita calm down." Goku said calmly. "We need to think of a plan."   
"Dad" Gohan said sadly." I think Yamcha is dead."   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5 Tien's Biggest Battle   
  
  
Tien went back into one person and they gave Yamcha a proper burial. Then they took off to look for Freeza. They found him in about two minutes or he found them rather. Freeza hit Goku and Vejita in the back with a blast of ki. Then Trunks went ssj and started to beat the crap out of Freeza. He flew as fast as his muscles would allow him to go and maybe he pushed too hard because as he swung he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. His arm slowed down and Freeza seized this opportunity and grabbed his arm then broke it over his shoulder. Trunks screamed in pain. His arm was bent at a ninety-degree angle the wrong way. The bone was sticking out of the skin and there was blood everywhere. He floated away slowly towards the ground. Tien flew at Freeza next.   
Look at this fool. Trying to challenge the great and all mighty Freeza? Ha! What a laugh. I think his head will roll. Freeza said to himself with a smirk on his face.   
Tien flew at Freeza and then blurred away then Chau-su appeared and punched him in his jaw. It took Freeza by surprise. Although it didn't hurt him it annoyed him that the little kid had hit him. Before he could recover or make an attempt at a counter attack Tien was already in motion in hitting him on the top of his head. He flew 60 feet into the ground and shot back up with such speed that Tien wasn't able to see or block the attack. Freeza was hitting him with punches and kicks to the face, gut, and any other possible places he could hit him. He grabbed Tien's head and rammed it repeatedly on his knee. Tien's face was bruised and bloodied all over. His nose was broken along with practically every other bone in his face. Freeza was starting to get tired of beating the hell out of Tien. He grabbed him by his hair and blasted his head off.   
"You bastard." Chau-su cried. "Tien. I will avenge you. You dirty bastard Freeza! How could you kill someone without a blink when he is obviously no match for you. "   
"Like this." Freeza replied. He shot a small beam that went through Chau-su's head and out the other side along with most of his brain.   
"Tien. Chau-su. I can't believe that there dead. They tried but it still wasn't enough." Krillin said.   
"Freeza you have no heart do you? You have no feelings at all. Do you?" Goku asked.   
"Sure I do. I laugh I get mad I get happy. I just don't cry. It's sad really. Nah. What am I saying? I love it! Haha." Freeza laughed.   
Gohan started to get really pissed off and he felt power sore through him like none other he felt before. He took off and punched Freeza in his jaw. He then took Freeza's head and then rammed it onto his knee. Then he flew 300 feet into the air then flew as fast as he could towards the ground and let him go head first about 50 feet from the ground. Freeza went 150 feet into the earth not moving.   
"Wow Gohan! You did it!" Krillin yelled happily.   
"Sorry Krillin." Goku said solemnly. "I don't think he is dead.   
"Yeah baldly. It will take more than that to kill that dirty rat." Vejita commented.   
"Don't call me bald!" Krillin screamed at Vejita.   
"Yeah Krillin." A voice from behind him said. His jaw dropped because it was Freeza.   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6 A New Character Arrives   
.   
"Krillin behind you! Watch out!" Gohan screamed.   
It was too late though. Freeza hit Krillin in the spine. Freeza then hit Krillin in the stomach. Krillin regained his balance and then he grabbed Freeza's tail and swung him around. He through him into the air then blasted him with a giant kamehameha. Breathing heavily Krillin took off after Freeza. After a few hundred feet Freeza rolled off of Krillin's beam. He was as mad as a hornet. He took one second to find Krillin and took off after him. He was about to hit him when Goku in ssj form came in front of him and hit him in the nose.   
"Leave my friends alone." Goku ordered.   
"Fine, I'll kill you instead then." Freeza screamed in rage.   
Freeza took a shot at Goku but Goku swung his head back. Freeza then started to throw a barrage of punches, which Goku easily dogged. Goku saw an opening on Freeza then started to bitch slap him like a little girl.When Goku finally stopped bitch slapping Freeza he grabbed his head and rammed it into his knee until Freeza's face was bloody.   
"You may leave if you wish." Goku said calmly.   
"What!?" Gohan, Krillon, Vejita, and even the wounded Trunks said.   
"There is no point in me fighting him any longer. I have beaten him. He lost his pride and self respect." Goku answered. " Now GO!"   
Freeza didn't know what was going on but he took this chance to fly away and regroup.   
"What are you doing Kakarot? He will destroy the Earth!" Vejita screamed as he took off after Freeza.   
As Vejita flew after Freeza he thought how bad Trunks is. His arm is broken and everything. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Freeza sneak past him until it was too late.   
Yes. Freeza thought as he headed back towards Gohan. I'll kill Gohan then Goku. After that I'll find the dragon balls and wish for immortality!   
"Goku!" Vejita screamed. "Heads up here comes Freeza!"   
It was no use because he was already shooting a beam at Gohan. Then out of nowhere Gohan was pulled out of the way. Freeza's mouth dropped. It was put back in place by a fist to it. Then a swift kick to the gut. Freeza could barely breathe. He was gasping for air when he thought he had some there was another blow to the gut and another and another. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was getting hurt really bad. After a couple of pain filled minutes the assault stopped. The figure standing before him was a green figure. It was the one called Piccolo.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 7 Piccolo Starts to Fight   
  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.   
"Hello Goku." Piccolo greeted.   
"Hey Piccolo. Where have you been at?" Goku asked.   
"I have been training. Oh yeah, sorry about getting here late. I was training so I couldn't sense Freeza." He explained. "Well Freeza I guess I will beat you up like I did on Namek."   
"If I remember correctly you lost. This time I will kill you!" Freeza screamed.   
Freeza flew at Piccolo and did a series of punches and kicks that Piccolo easily avoided. Piccolo noticed an opening and took the opportunity and punched Freeza in his nose. Then Piccolo shot a blast of ki that Freeza blocked easily Freeza grabbed Piccolo by his arm and through him but kept his arm as a souvenir.   
"AH. I broke him. I didn't think that you would break so easily." Freeza mocked.   
While Freeza was mocking Piccolo he was regenerating his arm.   
"What? Oh yeah I remember now you can regenerate your own limbs." Freeza recalled.   
"Shut up Freeza. Lets actually start to fight." Piccolo said as he took off his weighted clothes.   
"Oh so pushy. I will have you no that I am only powered up to 45% so be ready to die." Freeza told Piccolo.   
Piccolo flew at Freeza and punched him in his stomach then threw him into the air. Piccolo then took Freeza and held him in an arm lock.   
"What are you doing?" Freeza managed to get out.   
"Take a look at Goku and Vejita." Piccolo smirked.   
While Piccolo and Freeza were fighting Goku and Vejita had been powering up. Their power levels were at 20,000,000 each. They were charging up a huge kamehameha each and then they got ready to shoot. Piccolo started to swing Freeza around then threw him up. Then all three of them shot a kamehameha that turned into one huge kamehameha. Freeza's eyes got wide and then BOOM!   
After the dust cleared Freeza was there without a scratch on him.   
"What?!" Goku said with disappointment.   
"Oh my. Why isn't he dead?" Krillin said in disbelief.   
"Whoa. Too close." Freeza said to himself.   
"What do we have to do to kill this guy?" Vejita snarled.   
"I would like to inform you guys that I am only powered up to 45% of my full potential." Freeza explained. "I am a lot stronger at 45% than I was at 100% on Namek."   
"This can't be." Vejita said.   
All Gohan could do was stand there with a horrified look on his face. Freeza then began to power up. Piccolo decided that he wasn't going to let Freeza power up anymore than he already was. He shot his special beam cannon at Freeza but it was vaporized in his ki that was surrounding his body. Piccolo's face dropped. He couldn't believe what happened. He had been working on that move for over three months and it didn't even touch him.   
"Don't look so sad green man." Freeza said sarcastically.   
"I'm not sad." He replied. " In fact it is quit the opposite. I am happy because I will get to kill you personally. After all you destroyed my planet and Goku's home planet as well, so the way I see it we all will get revenge. For the second time." He added.   
"With that remark you just killed yourself." Freeza told him.   
  
  
  



End file.
